Now What Are the Prizes?
by Temari 88
Summary: The 'storm' called Naruto Uzumaki has passed, but what now? *Sequel to 'Tiring Days and Their Prizes'*


_Hi! :D_

_Well, after much thought, I decided to try and do a little mini-fic (I don't plan for it to be very long) based on 'Tiring Days and Their Prizes' :P_

_I want to thank Dee-Dee45 for suggesting a second part XD (and possibly more)_

_It's not overly necessary to have read TDaTP, but it may help fill some parts :D_

_Disclamer: Naruto does NOT belong to me (do I need to say it??)_

_Naruto here is 20; Gaara 21; the others... do your math XP_

_Well... Read&Review!_

* * *

Naruto, that day, was feeling great: he felt rested, happy and, most of all, satisfied. He had passed a fantastic evening –not to mention night- in the pleasurable company of his precious lover, who had escaped from his sister's iron grip (the red-haired had a lot of paper work yet to do, that was now left to catch dust) for the sole purpose to help the blond to relax.

Gaara, the after mentioned 'red-haired' and none other than head of Sunagakure no Sato, had happily –figuratively speaking: you know him- complied to Tsunade-hime's urgent message, with which the older woman had asked him to go immediately over to Konoha, saying Naruto was in dire need to relax a bit after a particularly stressful day (she had carefully avoided saying that _she_'d been the one stressing her favourite 'tease-toy' out).

Of course, Gaara was not blind and knew his fellow leader well enough to not need the specific reason why she'd asked for him in such a, should he dare say, pleading way; Tsunade had probably admitted, to no one but her self, that she'd exaggerated a teeny bit this time around: she had forced Naruto to assist a hundred (not really, but it sure felt like they _had_ been one hundred) mission reports and meetings, while it hadn't actually been all that necessary…

As much as the ex-medic kunoichi liked to scold the soon-to-be Hokage, who was like both a son and a little –way younger- brother that needed protection and reassurance, she knew him and she was aware that the blond was well prepared to take over as Konoha's leader: in the year-long period of training, Tsunade had had him doing small amounts of all the kinds of things a 'Kage is supposed to do.

Everyone (that means close and far away friends, past and present senseis, ex classmates, Teuchi and Ayame from Ichiraku Ramen, fellow ninja of all ranks, Gamabunta and his sons, Akamaru, Pak, Shino's bugs… and so on and so forth…) had been pretty surprised to see that Uzumaki Naruto could actually _do_ 'Kage's work, after the first few tries and mistakes were out of the way, and that he was quite good at it…

The twenty-year old ninja seemed to have a peculiar ability: he could select and assign the right mission –not too difficult, not too easy- to the right group in no time; the only thing it took him to decide which cell was fit for a certain work was a file with the basest information about the members. Not even Tsunade could do it that easily: going through mission requests took her, or Shizune if the Hokage was too busy, a lot of time and pondering about all the possible skills required for a specific task… and, most importantly, who was fit enough to complete the mission.

To Naruto, though, it seemed to come natural.

Anyone who knew Naruto, could see clearly just how much the blond actually enjoyed working.

He'd done his best to learn everything he'll need to know, when he'd finally achieve his dream… and, boy, if he'd learned well: he could easily give orders –in mission or as Tsunade's deputy- and expect them to be followed, he could participate actively in a council meeting with the old dimwits (not all of them were dimwits, but they still were a lot), he could write formal letters to other leaders –to other 'Kages too, sometimes.

He could also act serious if need be… it was quite the sight: the golden hair framing his blue eyes (during those times they tended to be darker than usual, but still very clear and calm), the left eyebrow slightly curved downward and his mouth set in a straight line.

Every time Tsunade, Jiraya and/or Kakashi saw Naruto like that, they would immediately be reminded of the boy's father… they were very alike in appearance as it was but, whereas normally the young man had a cocky attitude similar to his mother's, the likeliness between father and son became striking when the latter turned serious; the only things missing were the white sleeveless coat with flames and the title of Hokage.

Back on topic, though, that was a good day for Naruto, yes… but it was a good day also for the entire population of Konoha. No, I'm not exaggerating. You see, when the blond Jinchuuriki is his usual hyper and happy self, then also Konoha can be very happy on its own and breathe in relief…

It was something only an outsider would see in a somewhat clear way; a foreign person (especially if shinobi) would be able to discern, if looking intently, the superficial layer of the strange relationship that tied the Fire Country's most important shinobi village to its Byjuu's host. Only a non-konohanian could see or, at the very least, feel it.

People who'd lived in Konoha for years on end, could feel (but it took a hell of a lot of skill) that something was off, that something in their gut just whispered –or screamed- to stay out of Naruto's way when he was frustrated or annoyed or, heaven forbid, angry, but they could not tell for the sake of them why they instinctually listened those 'voices'.

Generally speaking, though, that was a feeling so deeply rooted in everyone that no one stopped to ponder about it, much less ever making the connection with Naruto. Only those who'd seen the blond fight could actually understand.

For all these reasons, when the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki woke up feeling rested and satisfied, a huge breath of relief had run throughout the village, as if it _knew_ it had been freed from the danger of a frightening storm coming in the form of the ex-troublemaker. Every person who'd crossed Naruto's path, the day before, had pointedly sent a curse (thought, obviously: no one dared to speak ill of their leader, except you-know-who) in Tsunade's direction.

"Naruto…" came Gaara's voice suddenly.

Said boy had been staring out the window quietly; he'd waited to make himself breakfast because he hadn't wanted to wake the red-haired… one would think that, after being freed of Shukaku's presence, Suna's Kazekage would sleep like there was no tomorrow, but that was not the case: Gaara had a very light sleep and every sound louder than a whisper made by the wrong person would find him wide awake in mere seconds (his sand was there to cover up any flaw in his defence, as Gaara's control had returned to the same lever it was when he still hosted the Tanuki demon).

"Ohayo, Gaara-koi."

"Are you feeling better today? No more cursing…?" asked Gaara, a hint of amusement in his voice. A light pink lip turned upwards a tiny millimetre, seeing a vein on the blonds' forehead becoming obvious as a blue eye twitched a couple of times.

"If you stop reminding me, then yes, no more cursing… for now…" said Naruto. He then stood up and went up to his boyfriend, bending those few inches that separated them and kissed Gaara's inviting lips.

"I hope the old hag won't give me any more crappy missions today; I'd rather do paperwork than stupid errands!" added the kitsune, a fist half raised in the air to stress out his point and his dislike.

"Are you sure you prefer to do paperwork…?" said Gaara, his head cocked to one side and a sceptical look seeping out of his usually blank face. "Hours stuck in an office…? You? Somehow, I find it difficult to believe."

"Hours…?" Naruto looked at Gaara like the slightly older male had grown another head. "Well, I s'ppose it _would_ take a lot of time, normally…" he said after a moment.

"Normally?"

"Yeah, you know… the way _you_ or Baa-chan do it…!" the blond had a small grin on his face by then. "It doesn't take that much time, to me: I use Kage Bunshins!" he added with a smug thumbs-up.

"Of _course_ you would." were Gaara's only words, a stress mark now on his left temple.

"Oh, come on, Gaara-koi, y'know I'm joking…!" Naruto tried to kiss away the red-haired annoyance.

At first, Gaara tried to keep his distance, but, let's face the truth, he could not resist much longer: paperwork was just too a futile and stupid topic for a fight –he was not so immature as to get mad over documents and Kage Bunshins- and, frankly, Naruto was too hot without a shirt on to even _want_ to resist…

So, when the blond started to nip and lightly bit at his neck, the 'Kage had enough breath to ask just one question (even if he could already hear the answer the other ninja would give).

"Naru-- ugh! Don't you… have to go… haahn… see Tsunade-sama…?"

"Uh? Yeah, I should but…" he stopped to rub his hips hungrily into the red-haired's, earning himself a small groan in response. "Baa-chan can wait… ne?"

Gaara made a sound similar to a grunt and started dragging Naruto down the corridor and into the blonds' bedroom with no further intension of resisting the other's moves.

The ex Tanuki host's last thought before shutting the door behind himself was for the Hokage: _"To hell with her: I want Naruto, **now**. Nothing will stop me from having him."_

* * *

__

Hope you liked it! :D

There may be more, if I get enough reviews :P but I don't know how'll take me to update...

Rating may go up, if I can get my pervy mind to actually write a lemon...

See ya!


End file.
